


Sex at the Inn

by fandomfreak20



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak20/pseuds/fandomfreak20
Summary: PWP, a Sheelos smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if there's any mistakes. Haven't gotten the chance to edit this fully yet.

There was a soft gasp, and then another, slow moan as the dark haired assassin was pinned to the bed, her wrists held together above her head by a black gloved hand. This isn't the first time she's done something like this with him, and even though there was a small part of her that knows this is wrong, there's a larger part of her that just doesn't care.

Sheena bites her lip when she feels the Chosen's tongue drag slowly across her clit, her fingers curling into his long red hair. For a second, she almost calls out his name, but stops herself from doing so, letting her breath come out as a soft groan instead. 

Suddenly, Zelos stops and sits up so that he can hover above her, icy eyes fixed on her expression. There's a smirk on his lips as he leans down to catch one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and pinching his teeth against the small bud. He can feel himself twitching against her, and it's all he can do to resist the urge to just slam into her. 

"Z-Zelos, stop, ah!, teasing me, d-dammit!" The ninja growls, brown eyes shooting him a half-hearted glare as he releases her nipple with a soft 'pop'. 

For once, he decides to do what she says and aligns his throbbing member against her core, drawing a breath when he feels her warmth. Sheena grips his pale shoulders tightly, making herself relax as much as possible once he's sliding into her. 

The two moan simultaneously, the assassin's toned legs wrapping around his waist, heels digging into his back. Zelos grips her hips tightly, his breath coming out as small pants once he's fully seated inside her, her walls clenching warm and tight around him. 

And then he begins rocking his hips against hers, causing her eyes to fall shut as more moans leave her lips. Her nails rake down his back as he picks up the pace, finding that spot inside of her almost right away. Sheena gasps, mindlessly moving her hips with his in order to try and create more friction. 

One of his hands reaches up to grope her breasts, his thumb rubbing insistently against her nipple as he pounds inside of her. Sheena can no longer hold back her moans, pure pleasure ripping through her insides. Her fingers curl against his red hair, tugging the strands harshly and sending a jolt of pleasure straight down to his cock. 

He lets out a low curse and moves faster, hands roughly groping Sheena's voluptuous, heavy breasts. The assassin's toes curl at the roughness, hips bucking harshly and loudly against the Chosen's as she feels that coil in the pit of her stomach tightening, ready to snap at any moment. In one fluid moment, Sheena flips their positions, leaving no room for argument as she hurriedly continues her movements. 

Zelos bites his lip at the feeling of Sheena's warmth engulfing him at a new angle, his hands leaving her breasts so his fingers could curl into her round hips instead. Suddenly, her whole body is tensing, trapping his throbbing length inside of her as her orgasm hits her hard. Her eyes squeeze shut, and that's the last straw for the Chosen. 

He snaps his hips up roughly, causing Sheena to moan slightly as he spills his seed into her, riding out his orgasm until he's completely spent. Sheena practically collapses atop him, not even bothering to pull off of him as exhaustion came over her. They lay there for a minute or so, until slowly, Zelos pulls out of her.

Sheena slides off of him, picking up her discarded clothing and quickly slipping them back on. Zelos watches her with sharp blue eyes, but quickly turns away when she turns to him. "Let's go. The rest are probably already waiting for us."

Zelos smirks, knowing that it wouldn't be long until they did this again. "As you wish, my voluptuous hunny." And so after they were both fully dressed, the two exit the hotel room, both not saying a word.


End file.
